This invention relates to the use of ultrasonic pulse phenomena in surgical processes, and more particularly, to the controlled use of ultrasonic pulses in performing a medical procedure such as an organ transplant.
The use of ultrasonics, including pulsed ultrasonics, is well-known in the surgical arts. In performing a surgical procedure, ultrasonic pulses are applied to a surgical instrument with the energy contained in the pulses being converted to a controlled movement of the instrument under the guidance and control of the operating surgeon. While efficacious in performing a variety of procedures, current techniques of supplying the pulses have a significant drawback. That is, the pulses are either continuously supplied to the instrument, or the supply is shut off. When the surgeon begins to use the instrument, he or she initiates the supply of pulses. This supply continues while the instrument is employed at the surgical site. When the surgeon removes the instrument from the site, the supply is stopped. However, heretofore, the surgeon has not been able to have a pause in the application of pulses which would allow him or her to keep the instrument in place while evaluating the progress of the surgery and what needs to be done next. Oftentimes, it is undesirable for the surgeon to have to remove the instrument, perform an evaluation, and then try to replace the instrument in its previous position before proceeding. The ability to have a built-in pause in the delivery of ultrasonic pulses, which would enable the surgeon to do an evaluation, while the instrument kept in place or near the surgical site, would be extremely useful in many surgeries.